


Hannah

by HomeOfTheBrave (Vicjules)



Series: Ahanu & Amir [6]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicjules/pseuds/HomeOfTheBrave
Summary: McGuire and Amir discuss Hannah.





	Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore that look that McG and Amir give each other in Colombia when they meet Hannah. :)

The team split away from the toughbook, stretching and yawning. They didn’t have a mission, but they’d have one soon. Hannah had called to update them on the intel they had been gathering.

As soon as they had a window, they would deploy, but until then, they waited.

“No ventures away from homebase,” Dalton instructed as he closed the toughbook on his desk. They all nodded in agreement. Keep it close to home.

McGuire hovered near the kitchen table, watching the others disperse. Amir grabbed a container of leftovers from the fridge and headed toward his bunk room, while Preach settled on the couch with his bible. Jaz and Dalton wandered back outside together. They always spent the evening by the fire together. It was their ritual and McGuire would not be the one to interrupt that.

He turned his attention to the hall, watching Amir disappear through his door. He grabbed a bag of pretzels and bounded down the hall toward the other man.

“Hey,” he said as he appeared suddenly in Amir’s doorway.

“Hey back.”

McGuire leaned back and peered down the hall before turning his attention back to Amir. He leaned in and whispered, “She’s a sight for sore eyes, isn’t she?”

Amir looked up, attempting to seem perplexed, but he couldn’t hold the ruse. He knew exactly who McG was talking about.

“She’s….distractingly beautiful,” he agreed, thinking of Hannah’s smiling face on the toughbook screen.

McGuire smiled widely and slid into the room, landing on the end of Amir’s cot. He lazily draped his body over the edges as Amir chuckled.

“I mean, c’mON. She’s flawless,” McGuire gushed, chopping on a pretzel.

Amir laughed, “Is there a woman that ISN’T flawless in your eyes, Joseph?”

McGuire turned his head toward his friend with a smile, “I do love women, but some are...ugly,” he admitted, as he pointed toward his heart, “a jerk is a jerk.” Amir nodded in agreement and took a bite of his leftovers.

“What are you eating?” McGuire inquired, sitting up on his elbow as he leaned toward Amir.

“Kibbeh.”

“Oh, those were good! Is that all there is?”

“Yeees,” Amir answered hesitantly, watching McGuire’s eyes plead for a bite. He gave in and handed over one of the small dumplings. McGuire grabbed it happily and popped it in his mouth.

Amir smiled as he watched his friend situate himself at the end of the cot as he chewed loudly on his kibbeh. He felt a wave of mischievousness as he took another bite.

“You know,” he said as he chewed the food, “I think she’d pick me.”

McGuire stilled his body and stared at the ceiling before he slowly sat up and turned toward the other man.

“What.” Was all he said, playful annoyance spreading across his face.

“We are both spies. I think she’d appreciate that commonality,” Amir smirked.

“Bullshit. She’s bored with spies! She wants a warrior. A sexy, soldier man,” he smirked as she admired himself.

“Ugh!” Amir exclaimed in response to McGuire’s self admiration. He forcefully tossed a fried dumpling at the taller man, hitting him square in the face.

“Hey!” McGuire complained as he searched for the abandoned food in his lap. When he found it, he popped it in his mouth with a muffled, “Thanks,” and a wink.

“Do we ever meet the analysts? In person?” Amir asked.

McGuire laughed as he chewed his food, “It’s a fantasy, Amir. We can’t actually pursue her.”

“I know, but will we ever meet her?”

“I’ve met the Deputy Director and Noah. We’ll meet her eventually,” he shrugged and quickly leaned forward to steal Amir’s water bottle.

Amir raised an eyebrow as he watched McGuire take a swig of his water, “Thirsty?”

“Parched,” he smirked and tossed the bottle in Amir’s lap. Amir shook his head in amusement.

“You’ll be thirsty for attention when we meet her and she picks me,” Amir laughed.

“You’re delusional,” McGuire answered, rolling his eyes. He quickly shot forward and stole another dumpling before bounding out the door.

“Hey! Don’t leave the pretzels!” Amir yelled after him, but McGuire only laughed as he continued down the hall.

“She’d pick me,” Amir smiled to himself as he took another bite and leaned back against the wall.


End file.
